Just Cause Wiki talk:Site maintenance log
Strange glitch with infobox settlement The november 17th edit of the template is not the problem. I determined that by repeatedly undoing and redoing that edit. Or maybe it just takes a while for the servers to update? The problem is that on all JC2 settlement pages where the location is marked by only "region", the "territory" doesn't show up. The problem is solved by changing "region" to "influence" on the settlement article. Pages with both "region" and "influence" are not effected and appear fine. If we can't fix this, it means that most JC2 settlement pages need updating. GMRE (talk) 20:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Strangely the problem was fixed in the way I described above at for example Kampung Pasir Panjang, but not at Kem Sungai Floodgates, so I don't know what's going on. GMRE (talk) 20:15, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Update: Last time I checked, both of those example pages have the glitch. Until I have a better theory, I'm gonna guess that it only temporarily looked like I had found a solution, because of the way I undid and redid the edit on the template page and because it may have taken the server a few minutes to update the articles, or something. Also, it's about time we put this talk page to some use. GMRE (talk) 21:18, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure where to begin with this, that's an oddly specific glitch that just shouldn't happen. It just started recently? Kronos Talk 04:50, December 3, 2014 (UTC) It started yesterday. Or at least I didn't see it before. GMRE (talk) 17:04, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Just checked those two pages again, I only see Type, Coordinates, and Missions on the infoboxes. Same goes for a bunch of other settlement pages I went to look at. Just to make sure, what all should the settlement infoboxes contain? Kronos Talk 01:33, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Read at Template:Infobox Settlement. I'm gonna undo the edit that attempted to update the infobox for JC3 and leave it like that until until tomorrow as a test. Conveniently there's also a Template:Infobox Settlement(test). GMRE (talk) 21:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Either you fixed everything already or the infoboxes are working now. Kronos Talk 22:23, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Excellent. I guess we'll have to use Template:Infobox Settlement(test) a little more extensively before adding JC3. GMRE (talk) 12:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) A possible long term solution that would last into future games How about if the infobox would be standardized somehow, so there would be nothing that would depend on the set nation? For example, just change "Territory" to "Administrative unit". We don't have to use the lines that don't apply to the specific game. The result would be a longer list of things that could be added, but most fields would be left empty. This may sound like a lot of work, but if done correctly, it might not require the editing of articles. I'll turn the Template:Infobox Settlement(test) into an example when I'll get more time. GMRE (talk) 15:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Templates in general @Kronos I see you're messing around with wikia.css‎‎. Did you purposely change the way infoboxes look, or is that coincidental? GMRE (talk) 18:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :I added the infobox code from the now defunct Common.css to see if it would change anything with this glitch, it didn't. I can remove the infobox portion unless you prefer the look. Kronos Talk 01:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I think they looked a bit better before. GMRE (talk) 16:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :It has been changed back. Kronos Talk 22:15, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles? Featured articles, for the main page, right? Good idea. We should replace the featured pictures with them. GMRE (talk) 13:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking we'd use them for the painfully out of date featured articles on the two portal pages. I've already updated them but that doesn't mean we can't do it on the main page as well. We could do a general featured article and one for each portal (JC1, JC2) or just one featured article across the site. :If anything, the Featured Videos section on the main page needs a revamp. Maybe just merge it with the Featured Pictures? Kronos Talk 02:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Well the JC3 announcement trailer is probably the biggest news video we have at the moment, so it has to stay until they start uploading weapon and vehicle trailers next year. And I like having my video on the main page. :( GMRE (talk) 11:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) : I agree that the announcement trailer has to stay, had no idea the other was your video! It has been there for a while now though. Kronos Talk 22:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) File names File names should have correct upper and lower case letters and absolutely never consist of random letters and numbers. I've gone through a lot of effort to rename and update the links of about 95% of the files on this wiki. Let's not mess this up. If a file with the same name already exists, add "(2)", or "(unique red version)", or something like that at the end. Also: Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style#Pictures.2FImages. GMRE (talk) 12:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Just trying to replace all of the Petera.co.cc pictures. I'll be sure to keep the capitalization correct from now on. So I suppose I'll just add a (2) to the new ones then? Kronos Talk 22:27, December 7, 2014 (UTC) If you're sure you're gonna delete the old picture, you can do it just before uploading the new one. Or even better, if they're both .png, you can use the "upload new version" link at the file page. GMRE (talk) 17:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Christmas picture 2014 and Kronos.]] I'll just add it here for future generations to see. Kronos and I made it for the main page. GMRE (talk) 20:59, December 21, 2014 (UTC)